


Bill Reacquaints Himself with Virginia's Body

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Asterion - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene takes place during the Asterion Episode in Season 2. Virginia has given the key to Bill to room 412 at the hotel. It is the point when Bill gives Virginia the infamous speech about reacquainting himself with her body and then they cut to them lying in bed after he has done so. This fiction depicts Virginia's thoughts prior to Bill arriving at the hotel, her reaction to his demands and the scenario that played out between them. This is how I would have imagined it happening. It contains parts of the actual episode as well as my fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Reacquaints Himself with Virginia's Body

 

 

Uncertain in her decision she continued to Room 412 despite her deep feeling of uneasiness that had overtaken every fiber in her body. As she opened the door to the very familiar room, a flood of memories swept across her thoughts. She recalled the numerous conversations of their pasts, the sexual escapades they had, dinners, drinks and the arguments. She recalled with a slight grin their night of the boxing match when Bill tried to teach her how to box without any progress. She peered into the bathroom looking into the mirror, imagining when Bill had been so angry, taking her up against the wall with such intensity, seeing something in him she had not witnessed before. As she turned to look at the bed a flood of emotion came over her. That day she had been so vulnerable with him in that bed, revealing her innermost thoughts..that day when they kissed for the first time. How had they gotten to this point, from that day to now?

 

She thought to herself. He has been dreadful since that day he came to my home and ran into Shelly. He has essentially called me a whore, unable to accept the unfairness of the situation. How can he expect that I go home alone and yet he go home to Libby? The night at Langham’s party was awful; exposing our very private work in the open to someone I was seeing! How could he treat me this way and yet here I am? Should I have gone to him? Is this really what we need to do? He needs to apologize to me for the last 2 years! I did nothing wrong. I am here for the work. Why am I responsible for repairing the damage HE has caused?

 

Maybe he won’t even show up after all of this? The anger, the animosity and the pure distain that had grown between us could likely be eliminated and we could resume our “work”, like when we were at our best, at Maternity. After all this time, all the bitterness, this is the only way to put aside our differences. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited, having resolved herself to this decision.

 

An hour passed when out of the corner of her eye she saw the door begin to open. An uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach as Bill appeared in the doorway. He paused and they stared at each other briefly before he closed the door. It was the first time they had locked eyes in over 2 years but something in his eyes seemed distant and off to Virginia. Despite her feelings, she was determined that this was the right decision. There was a sense of fear, rejection and nervousness that accompanied the look.

 

Bill placed his briefcase under the table, his hat on the counter and headed to the bar area to pour a drink, saying nothing to Virginia as she sat frozen on the edge of the bed. He turned to her, 

 

“Would you like me to fix you a drink?” 

 

“No thank you, I’m fine.” 

 

He finished making his drink and sat down in the chair across from the bed. Virginia noticed that he looked as awkward as she was feeling, saying nothing as they just stared at each other in utter silence. Finally she couldn’t take the silence anymore, “Should I take off my clothes?” Uncertain where she found the words but relieved that the silence was finally broken, she waited for a response. Bill didn’t say a word but nodded his head “yes”, never breaking their eye contact. She reached up to unzip her dress and stopped herself when she noticed that Bill wasn’t reacting at all. “And you?” she asked. He shook his head no and for the first time she had no idea how to react. In her head she was thinking dammit this is not a game! Who does he think he is? Her thoughts were silenced when he began to speak.

 

“Not Tonight. I need to reacquaint myself, reacquaint myself with your body. I will kiss you on the mouth; I will find your breasts with my lips and I will make you climax this way. Then my hands will slide down your body and I will spread your legs. I will touch every part of you and I will put my mouth on you and I will make you climax that way as well? Is that clear?”

 

His words were stern, bold and yet pleasing to her. Her emotions were mixed in so many ways and every nerve ending on her body was keenly alert and aware of what they wanted. And yet her mind was questioning and debating. “Should I partake in his demands; cater to his desires and needs after all of the horrible things he has said and done to me?” Her mind was telling her to stand up, yell no! and walk out and yet as she sat there her entire body hungered at the thought of his mouth on her; the ecstasy that she knew she would feel and the loneliness that might disappear, if only briefly in that moment. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she spoke the word “clear.”

 

Bill nodded to acknowledge the arrangement, stood to his feet and walked over to the bed. He began pulling back the bedspread and pillows glancing at Virginia ever so often. Once the bed was pulled back he approached her slowly. She was still in shock from their conversation and her answer that she had done nothing but stand there, as still as the night air. As Bill approached her, her heart began beating so quickly that she knew Bill would surely know how nervous she had become. After all of their times together, Bill knew her reactions and she knew he would know that she was uncertain. He looked at her and gave her a slight grin as if to try and calm down the situation. She stared back at him. He reached around and unzipped her dress, removing each sleeve from her arms and letting it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him with her slip and undergarments in place as he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. He gently sat her down, gently pushing her back onto the pillows. Grabbing her right leg he unhooked her stocking, reached up and grabbed it with his teeth, gently pulling it off. He found her left leg and did the same. Sliding his hands up her inner thighs, he brushed her sex with his hands past her panties, along her stomach, finding her breasts with his hands. It felt good and she could feel the excitement building at the thought of what was to come.

 

Gliding his hands under her back he unhooked her bra enough to allow his hands to slide under the fabric and find her nipples. They were soft and supple and he took them between his thumb and finger and massaged them gently until they became erect and aroused. Letting his fingers slowly trail back down her body he pulled her forward and removed her slip over her head. She whimpered in anticipation. He removed her bra and pressed her firmly back into the bed. Spreading her legs with his body, he pressed on her sex with his fingers, circling the fabric that separated him from her bare folds. He wanted to feel her, feel the wetness and softness that was Virginia. He grabbed her panties and cast them onto the floor. She was splayed out on the bed, vulnerable, bare and in that moment all his. He stopped and sat up on the bed gazing at her body like he had never seen it before.

 

“Bill please!” she reacted.

 

“I want to look at you, look at your body!” he said.

 

“Bill I want..” but before she could finish..

 

He pressed his lips against hers with great intensity his tongue sliding inside of her mouth and finding hers. She reacted by massaging his tongue with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, softly caressing his ear when he abruptly pinned her arms above her head and began kissing her deeply and passionately, trailing down her neck to find her breast with his lips. He began sucking and licking her nipples, allowing his teeth to graze them roughly, pure ecstasy filled her body. She could feel the intensity building, the desire growing and the pulsing beginning to arise in her loins. He cupped her breasts with his hands, massaging and squeezing, watching her facial expressions as he continued. Following the shape of her areola with his tongue, getting them wet from his mouth he knew in that moment he could push her over the edge as he blew onto them a wispy breath. She came undone at the sensation, writhing in ecstasy. Bill looked up at her face, watching as she orgasmed.  He had a sense of accomplishment in his expression as he watched her body recover from his touch, his actions.

 

Virginia had not orgasmed like that in years. Why did he have this ability that no one else did, she thought to herself? She couldn’t think for long before Bill had worked his way down in between her legs.

 

“Bill a minute please?” she implored.

 

“I want to taste you, feel you,” he responded.

 

He led his fingers into her folds feeling the intense wetness and fullness from the orgasm that had just occurred, bent his head down and without any warning began tasting the saltiness that was Virginia. Circling her clit with his tongue, sliding it barely into her as she arched up into the touch, trying to get him deeper. He took his fingers pressing firmly onto her clit and sliding his hands up and down her sex while he penetrated her with his tongue.  Virginia wanted this, wanted Bill. Without thinking she sat forward and began to unbutton his pants. Bill grabbed her hands and pushed them aside. She struggled to free them from his grasp.

 

“Not Tonight Virginia” he exclaimed!

 

“Bill I want to feel you inside me. I want all of you,” she cried out.

 

“Not tonight,” a slight grin upon his face.

 

“If I let them go, will you behave?”

 

“I will.”

 

She grabbed his hair, roughly running her fingers through it. He let out a groan and began kissing a trail up her pubic bone, along her abdomen, up to her breast, the length of her neck and finding his way to her mouth. He kissed her deeply and passionately their sounds and groans echoing each other. He flipped her over onto her stomach and ran his hands over every inch of her bare body, touching and grazing every erogenous zone with his lips. With her head turned slightly she could only see him out of the corner of her eye, he looked at her and with that he thrust his fingers inside her, sliding them in and out. Rubbing gently on the rough yet fantastic spot while his other hand focused on her clit. The sensation was more than she could bare and when she couldn’t take anymore she came again, her entire body shaking with intensity, her muscles contracting and her breathing precipitous.

 

Bill watched as she writhed and trembled in front of him, knowing that he was still capable of making this happen. The smile on her face was validation that she enjoyed this with him; that he could provide her with pleasure despite his own difficulties.

 

Virginia rolled over onto her side once her orgasm had subsided and Bill laid down beside her. She placed her hand over his fully clothed chest, a smile still on her face.

 

“Does this mean we’ve resumed our work,” she asked?

 

“What do you think,” he responded?


End file.
